


[Deacury]From the hell

by OhnoSatoko



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhnoSatoko/pseuds/OhnoSatoko
Summary: 一辆破车





	[Deacury]From the hell

John知道路过这里肯定又会遇到那个人，很多天了，只要拐过这个拐角就能看到那个人。

他靠着墙，一双长腿支面前，漫不经心地点支烟，微卷的黑色长发垂在肩上，明明是晚上却还带着一副奇形怪状的墨镜，烟头忽明忽暗的火光耀在墨镜上，投映出一簇小小的火焰。

John心里明白这是什么意思，反正肯定不是偶然。

那人看到他，像往常一样把烟灭掉，抬手打了个招呼：“哟，今天下课有点晚了。”

没有疑问也没有任何后话，John看了他一眼，绕开他继续往前走。  
那人也不恼，只是把墨镜取下来放进口袋，落后一步地跟在John后面有一句没一句地说着话。

John不是不搭理他，他会应和，甚至会提问，但他就是不看他。

每天都是如此。

Freddie第一次遇到John的时候是在酒吧，他在台上，John在台下，彼时Roger正因为几个找茬的小混混摔了鼓槌在场下和人打作一团。  
如果是过去，他应该会跟着Roger冲下台、趁他还没被小混混们伤得太重适时地把他拎出来。  
但那一天，他完全呆住了。  
酒吧这一边的舞池里打成一团，而另一边，John正从包间里走出来，低着头系着自己胸前的蝴蝶结，他的头发很长很厚，但还是挡不出他的一张好看的脸，他一眼都没有朝舞池这边看，整理好衣服之后，又对着旁边破碎的墙壁玻璃理了理头发，然后消失在酒吧门口。

Freddie想不出什么形容词来形容那天看到的John，好像是什么堕落天使可以无障碍往返于天堂和地狱，哪怕恶魔的触角都伸到了脚边，他也依然可以轻快地跳过，不被玷污半分。

Roger一边龇牙咧嘴地处理着打架斗殴的伤口，一边没好气地说：“得了吧，看他那个样子不知道刚跟谁打完一炮，你要想的话，买两杯酒就能上。”

Freddie没有理他，但他确实从那一天起就开始在酒吧外的拐角等待再次遇到John了。

John很喜欢酒吧，虽然它看起来跟这地方着实有些格格不入，但是并不影响他自己给自己找乐子，时不时有男人上来跟他搭话，给他买酒，他也来者不拒。  
对方不过想要两句好听的话，或者一场免费的炮。  
这两样他倒都没什么矜持。

酒吧的男人最好的一点就是从不纠缠，因为穿好衣服理好头发，换个地方再相见，他们甚至都认不出他。

他享受这种隐秘的感觉，闭着眼睛沉迷在每一个夺去呼吸的深吻，或者每一场用尽全力的性爱之中。

他很努力，把那些男人们的性器吞到舌头根部，极尽全力地迎合他们的撞击和高潮，眯着眼睛抓着他们的头发，毫不抑制地发出尖叫。

他不记得他们的样子，他只迷恋过程里自己映在包间镜子里的脸，还有性事过后，全身而退的快感。

但Freddie让他很无措。

他和酒吧那些意图明显的男人并不一样，他好像真的就只是在这里等他下课，送他回家，没有一点其他的想法，这让John无端地感到非常愤怒。

所以他在酒吧门口停下了，回头看着身后的Freddie，半晌，他把手里的书递给Freddie，然后捧着他的脸把他压在酒吧侧巷的墙上吻了他。

吻得突然但并非毫无章法，他微微侧过脸，顺着对方嘴唇的轮廓用舌尖轻轻一勾，接着含住下唇用力吮吸了一下，Freddie吃痛，发出一声轻哼，倒是让John兴奋了起来，他指尖的力道加重，穿过Freddie的卷发，揉捏着他的耳廓，接着趁他不备，舌头长驱直入，绕过对方的舌尖，细细品尝每一寸口腔。

一吻结束，他退开一些，他们两人的唇边都有晕开的水渍，Freddie仍然好好地拿着他的课本，一双眼睛深深地看着他，浓郁得看不出感情。

John被看得很是烦躁，仿佛这双眼睛要把他看穿一般，于是他伸手就捂住他的眼睛，另一只手快速解开了Freddie的腰带伸了进去。

他想快点结束逃离这里，Freddie很清楚，但他不想让他得逞。

他松开手，John的课本落在了地上，接着他用力抓住John伸进他裤子的手腕，略微一用力，两人就调转了方向，John的手腕被Freddie固定在头顶，整个人牢牢地被压在了墙壁上。

John有些恼，一张脸本就生得秀气清冷，即使嘴唇已经一片狼籍，也不影响他露出高不可攀的表情，他咬着牙说：“你不就是想要这个？来啊，操我，还等什么？”

Freddie的眼睛有一种魔力，他深深地看着他，瞳仁里仿佛包裹着一整个黑洞，他说：“晚上这条路不太安全。”

“所以你还真要把护花使者的戏演到底？”John冷笑，用力扭动了一下身子，却根本无法逃脱。

Freddie笑了，他说：“亲爱的，护花最好的办法不就是把这该死的花摘了吗？”顿了一下，他凑近John，眼睛里似乎有黑色的火焰：“你他妈的说得一点也没错，我就是想要这个。”

话音未落，他不知何时已经把手伸进了John的裤子，精准地抓住了性器，他的手指有些冰凉，但是手心却是滚烫的，他用力套弄了几下，John没有忍住张嘴发出一声轻叹，却被他趁机又含住了舌头，把他的呻吟声悉数吞了进去。

接着他的吻从脸颊慢慢移到了脖子，John的身上有种不知名的味道，清淡绵长但却让人血脉喷张。

Freddie心想，他不是什么堕落天使，他本就是地狱的妖怪。

“爽吗亲爱的？”Freddie含着John的耳垂，含糊不清地在他耳边问道：“和之前那些男人比呢？”

John咬着牙发出一声冷笑：“打炮而已，你还想上排行榜吗？”

Freddie根本不恼，他知道他对着John根本没有脾气：“那让我看看你的本事吧。”

 

John蹲下身子，把Freddie的裤子褪倒膝盖，伸手握住他的性器，另一只手还撩了一下遮住嘴巴的头发压到耳后，优雅又从容，好像根本不是跪在酒吧侧巷给一个刚认识三天的人口交一般。

 

他含住Freddie的阴茎，用力朝着他的方向吞吐了几下，舌尖顺着轮廓有一下没一下地扫过，手掌也不知何时握住了两颗卵蛋，轻轻揉捻着。

Freddie用手扣着他的后脑，不疾不徐地随着他的节奏挺身，他真的和那些男人们都不一样，好像从来没有急切地想要占有他，而是随心所欲由着他来主导这场性爱。

他用力吞吐着，啧啧的水声越来越大，有些也顺着他的嘴角流了下来，他管不了那么多，伸手攀住Freddie的腰，最后用力往里顶了一下，却几乎撞到喉咙，他于是快速吐出嘴里的东西，弯着腰干呕了两下。

侧巷偶有来往的醉鬼，看到这样香艳的场面少不了吹两声口哨，更有甚者甚至脱了裤子排在一旁，等着他们完事儿。

John想骂人，非常想，他咳嗽了两声正准备开口骂两句旁边的醉鬼，就被Freddie轻轻地拉了起来，他用指腹替他把嘴唇旁边的口水抹掉，整理了一下他乱掉的头发，接着把他翻了个身，环抱住他的腰，慢慢地把阴茎挺进了他的身体。

他咬着牙，第一次想压抑住嗓子里的尖叫声，身后的人把脸埋进他的脖颈，胯下的节奏却是越来越快。

他丝毫没有在意身边还有个醉鬼正对着他们打飞机，而是在John的耳边轻轻慢慢地说：“叫出来亲爱的，叫出来。”

“……”John咬着牙，死活不愿放下最后的防线。  
Freddie却再次含住他的耳垂，舌尖顺着他的耳廓扫过：“我叫Freddie Mercury，你可以叫我Freddie。”

John觉得这一定是一场阴谋，蓄谋已久的那种。

他叫了出来，在酒吧的侧巷，叫得比在包间里的任何一次都响，他的呼吸都和上了身后人律动的节奏，他的每一下都来的又快又狠，而且精准地落在他的红心之上，仿佛两人根本不是第一次，而是相识多年的默契情侣一般。

身边那位打飞机的醉鬼早就不堪刺激的射了好几次，悻悻离开，身后这人却还在用力撞击着他。

John好不容易喘上来一口气：“快、快点……操……别搞了……”  
Freddie却根本没有停下的意思：“叫我的名字……”他说，声音很轻，但毫不退让。

“……”  
“叫我的名字亲爱的，快叫我的名字………”

“操你妈的Freddie Mercury！！！”

……

Freddie整理好衣服，蹲在路边帮John清理身上和衣服上的痕迹，John心里很恼火，但他连发作的力气都没有了，任由他替他整理好衣服，帮他系好胸前的蝴蝶结，甚至还替他把乱跑的头发夹在了耳后。

John看了他半天，终于想出一句骂人的话，张口就说：“你这个禽兽不如的混蛋。”

“好好，我是。”Freddie根本不恼，牵着John的手走出了巷子：“这条路晚上真的不安全。”

John冲天翻了个白眼：“那也比你安全多了。”  
Freddie转过脸朝他笑了：“说得也是。”

 

许多许多年后，John还会回忆起这场性爱，他尽兴而快乐，没有一丝保留，或者当时他自己都不知道，他早就期待和酒吧舞台上那个光芒四射的主唱打酣畅淋漓的一炮了。

即使Freddie已经不在了，John也明白，是他把自己拉出了地狱，用尽全力地。


End file.
